It is widely known that the sliding shelves applied in the ovens of the stoves in general require some components for the realization of their movement, which act jointly as soon as the oven door is opened or closed.
These components consist of at least one pair of sliding guidance systems fixed on the inner side walls of the oven, at least one shelf bearings or trails that slide on the aforementioned guides, and a pair of rods protruding from the frontal-lateral parts of the shelf (shelves) and said rods being provided with free ends provided and folded in the shape of eyelet or hook capable of coupling into tensile bearings, generally placed on the inner surface of the oven door.
The conventional tensile bearings generally are configured by metal parts and stamped so as to configure a bulkhead to fit the end of the rod, even allowing its rotation on the bulkhead of the bearing, in order to ensure the perfect sliding of the set of shelves at the time of opening or closing of the oven door.
What happens is that these stamped metal parts, as a rule, depend on some manufacturing processes for their correct attachment to the surface of the oven door.
One of the processes to set the tensile bearings (M1) on the counter oven door uses two or more rivets (R) (see FIG. 1 of the state of the art). This model, although widely used by many manufacturers, in addition to affecting the aesthetics of the product, is fragile, since the rivets are elements liable to break, requiring sometimes maintenance on the part of professionals in the area or more skilled people. In addition, usually, the oven door provides the existence of an inner glass (V). If it is desirable that the attachment of tensile bearings (M1) is performed in the inner glass (V), the use of rivets (R) is not a viable solution not only because the manufacturing process is more complex, but also because it compromises the aesthetics of the product.
Another conventional method (also referred to in FIG. 1) provides for the attachment of the tensile bearing (M2) on the oven door or on the inner glass (V) of the door by means of special adhesive (A2). After attaching the bearing (M2), the counter door (P) is forwarded for thermal treatment, where the adhesive (A2) is submitted to cure, in order to ensure its attachment, even if exposed to the high heat of the oven. Examples of technical solutions of the state of the art can be seen in documents PI 0205923, MU 8300847 and PI 9604074.
As noted, these conventional processes, in addition to the tensile bearings themselves, depend on other extra components, such as rivets, adhesives and process steps at various sites, such as curing of the adhesive in thermal treatment chambers, computing considerable increase of the final cost of the product when one considers materials (components), labor and curing time.
Another alternative process, already known, was developed by the holder of this privilege himself and can be viewed in document BR MU 8801927-6. This relates to a rod linkage of the sliding shelf, which can do without the additional stamped part and foresees that, in its lieu, the bearing (M3) is obtained through a stamp on the very counter door (P) of the oven (see FIG. 1), complying with a cut-out (R1) and a protrusion (R2) and, among these, an orifice (O1) that serves as bulkhead of the rod folded end.
Although more efficient than the other one already previously mentioned and the fact that this type of bearing can be applied to glass, it still requires processes of stamping and drilling, steps that help endear the manufacturing process